April Fools Death Day (April fools AU)
by Eclar1916
Summary: What if Luan's prank apocalypse did more damage than intended. Trigger warning: Mentions of injuries and abortion. Possible OOC (Don't kill me)


**I decided to write a one shot based on one of the Loud House's most hated episodes: April Fools Rules. What if one of Luan's pranks caused some irreversible damage. This is going to be dark, but I will make the winning fanfiction of my vote light-hearted. Here we go. Loud House is owned by Chris Savino. He ruined Dexter's Laboratory too, what a dick. Comment, favorite, and follow.**

April Fools. To most, it is a day of fun, jokes, and pranks. However, to the Louds, it is a day of terror thanks to Luan Loud. Today was no different. Luan is sporting a look of regret. She looks around at her damage. First, she sees Lincoln covered in bruises and cuts sustained in a raccoon attack. Next, she sees Lynn Jr. laying down with a large bruise on her forehead as a result of hitting the table in a banana peel trick. Luan walks to the living room and sees Lynn Sr. covered in whipped cream and bee stings. The latter is checking on Rita, who slipped on a banana peel trying to escape to her room. Rita is sporting a glare at Luan, who looks down in regret, and a bruise on her pregnant stomach.

Rita: Luan, what were you thinking?

Luan: I'm so sorry. I thought we were having fun.

Lynn Sr. (Angry): Does any of this look fun to you, Luan? Seriously, I'm covered in bee stings. Your mother landed on her stomach with your unborn baby sister inside, Junior has a large bruise and possibly a concussion. Worst of all, you probably truamatized Lincoln.

Luan turns around to see Lincoln curled up in a ball, crying softly.

Lynn Sr.: I hope you had fun, because this is the last bit of "fun" you're gonna have for a long time. You're grounded for a month and you are getting a SEVERE allowance cut. Understand?

Luan (guilty and sad): Yes, dad.

Lynn Sr.: Good, now go to your room.

Luan walks to her room. As she walks by, she sees Leni caring for Lana and Lola, who both are also covered in bee stings. Lola and Lana cry as Leni cuddles them.

Leni: It's okay. It's okay. It is all over.

Leni herself only walked out with a few scratches. Lisa is thankfully unharmed. Luan walks into her bedroom. When she does, she sees Lori and Luna peeling mousetraps off of themselves.

Luna: What was all that about, dude?

Luan: Sorry, I didn't mean this.

Lori: Your words literally mean nothing at this point, Luan. You better hope Mom is okay.

Luan (sad): Yeah, I do.

 **1 month later**

Rita was okay. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for her unborn baby. The fall killed the unborn girl in Rita's stomach. Needless to say, everyone was less than happy with Luan.

Luna (Angry) Satisfied Luan?

Leni (teary and sad): You killed our sister.

Lynn (Livid): YOU KILLED MY FUCKING SISTER. I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU.

Lori and Luna hold Lynn back. Everyone walks out of the cemetery.

The Louds pack up into Vanzilla and drive home. When the Louds enter the house. Rita clears her throat and wipes her eyes.

Rita: Everyone go upstairs. I wish to speak to Luan in private.

Everyone hears signs of venom in Rita's voice, including Luan. Everyone, minus Luan, hurries upstairs. Luan shakes and sweats in fear, waiting for her scolding and further punishment.

Rita (venomously): Why Luan? What motivated you to do any of this?

Luan: I'm so sorry Mom. I didn't mean for any of this.

Rita: It's not me you should apologize to. I am adding on to your punishment. You get an extra month. Also, your allowance is completely revoked for a month. And tonight, we are going back to the cemetery and you are apologizing to your dead sister.

Rita drives Luan to the cemetery. They walk to the headstone that reads Lily Loud. Luan walks up to the headstone.

Luan: Hey Lily. I just want to say-

Luan falls to her knees and cries hysterically.

Luan (hysterically): I'm sorry Lily. I didn't mean to put you here.

Rita walks up and hugs Luan.

Luan: Rest in peace Lily.

Luan cries harder.

Rita: It's okay, we'll get over it.

The two begin to exit the cemetery.

 **There it is. I will post the winning story tommorow. Goodbye and goodnight!**


End file.
